Tokutai
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El dolor sufrido puede llevarte a experimentar sensaciones de lo más particulares... y si has sufrido doblemente pues...


**Tokutai**

No es que se sintiera mal o bien, sino que su cuerpo parecía no poder reaccionar ante nada. Estaba seguro que ningún tipo de estímulo podría devolverle la sensibilidad que parecía haber perdido. ¿Era afortunado por ser consciente de que se encontraba tumbado sino sabía en dónde estaba?

Pensándolo bien resultaba sencillo hacer una posibilidad bastante acertada del lugar en el que estaba. El recuerdo del dolor de su cuerpo al ser arrollado por la avalancha de nieve y el choque contra aquellos maderos. El haber forzado su recién recuperada espalda en un absurdo combate contra el kusomarimo…

_Ya recuerdo…_

¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera haber olvidado de algo tan bestia y salvaje como el tratamiento que esa obaasan le dio a su maltrecha espalda?

Menudo día estaba teniendo pero por suerte parecía que todo había salido bien y Nami se había recuperado pero ahora estaban atrapados a merced de las decisiones de la obaasan cuando necesitaban partir cuanto antes hacia Arabasta si querían tener alguna oportunidad para ayudar a Vivi a salvar a su país de las maquinaciones de Crocodile.

Pero a diferencia del primer tratamiento ahora parecía sentirse mucho mejor. Más relajado se podía decir… incluso, si le apurases, podía asegurar que estaba extasiado. Su cuerpo lo notaba bastante mucho más caliente que habitualmente y eso era bastante extraño al encontrarse en un frío castillo de piedra invadido por la nieve.

Rápidamente fue capaz de localizar la zona en donde concurrían todas esas sensaciones, pues tampoco era que intentase pasar muy desapercibida. Su entrepierna parecía que estaba pasando un buen rato. Y él era capaz de darse cuenta de ello a pesar de seguir inconsciente. a pesar de ello notaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo.

Lo malo era que en este estado su mente no podía hacer nada más que dejar volar su imaginación, lo cual resultaba bastante contraproducente porque el impacto que luego tendría con la realidad podía hacerle más daño que el tener la espalda rota.

Tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones dado el estado en el que se encontraba y que sentir como aquella lengua lo lamía a conciencia antes de que se la empezaran a chupar durante un buen rato en los que, más tarde habría asegurado a si mismo, creyó estar en el Tengoku en manos de un precioso ángel. Una uruwashii mecchen rubia y ojos tan azules como el mismísimo firmamento.

Por supuesto que eso era solamente cosa de su imaginación, aunque no lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en estos momentos. No. La sublime kounaiseikou que le estaban dando era tan real como lo había sido el dolor de su espalda. Sentir aquellos labios recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras la introducía en su boca. La lengua acariciándole la punta y logrando que se estremeciera de placer.

No. Esto era tan real como que quería un frigorífico con candado para mantener a salvo toda su meshi del agujero sin fondo que era su senchou… tan real como que…

Su sexo palpitaba en protesta cuando aquella boca lo abandonó ya que la fricción recibida por aquella mano, que no dejaba de acariciarlo, era un pobre sustituto en comparación con el buen hacer que la boca le había proporcionado. Por lo menos así lo estaba pensando hasta que incluso la mano lo abandonó para dar paso a otra clase de estímulo.

_Esta sensación no puede ser otra que…_

Era una gran desgracia el que no pudiera moverse o hablar para expresar lo que sentía cuando su sexo se introdujo en el cuerpo de aquella Megami que empezó a cabalgarle con cuidado para no cargar su espalda de mayores dolores a los que ya tenía.

Su mente buceaba en gratos recuerdos intentando unir estas sensaciones con lo que sabía de sus mecchen para intentar averiguar la identidad de la que le estaba ofreciendo un placer tan puro e intenso. Sentía aquellos músculos rodear su sexo y agarrarlo con fuerza para aumentar el goce de cada embestida.

Sin saber de donde había sacado las fuerzas fue capaz de llevar sus manos hasta que se encontraron con las piernas de la mecchen. Unas piernas suaves y delicadas por las que resultaba tan sencillo como placentero ascender de camino hasta su objetivo.

_Unas piernas así… seguramente es Nami-swan agradecida por el enorme esfuerzo con el que la ayudé y el sufrimiento que pasé para llevarla hasta su curación. Debería pedirle que parase porque aún no se encuentra totalmente recuperada pero, ¿quién soy yo para ir en contra de sus deseos?_

Sin que el ritmo se resintiera, sintió como unas sensibles manos se posaron sobre las suyas y, agarrándolas, se las llevó recorriendo su cuerpo ascendiendo por su cintura pasando por los costados… hasta que llegó a los pechos en donde empezó a masajeárselos usando sus manos.

Esto le había dado un par de pistas más sobre la identidad de su benefactora, aparte de el agradable tacto de aquellos blanditos pechos tan tiernos y que pedían ser acariciados y sobados. Por supuesto que de no tener la espalda toda hecha polvo le habría dado muchas más atenciones.

Como le habría gustado haber podido lamérselos y chuparle los pezones. Ponérselos totalmente erectos para poder mordisqueárselos y pellizcárselos. Su boca ansiaba tanto comerle los pechos como beber de su sexo. Sentir todos sus labios junto a los suyos y su lengua introduciéndose en el interior de aquel cuerpo tan caliente. Disfrutar de la humedad y sentir el contacto de su lengua contra la suya.

_No puede ser Nami… sus pechos son mayores que estos…_

Entonces sino era Nami que se hubiera sentido agradecida por el sacrificio realizado durante el ascenso a la montaña y su lucha contra una avalancha… ¿quién podría ser? Solamente le quedaba una candidata.

Vivi.

Y como si quisiera darle la razón a su suposición sintió el contacto de su melena rozándole por un momento sus manos llevado por el impulso que su cuerpo realizaba con cada nueva embestida.

_Siempre tan atenta mi peliazul… seguro que me quiere en plena forma y sabe que no existe mejor medicina que el amor. No puedo esperar a estar recuperado para devolverle el favor con creces…_

Notó como el ritmo iba aumentando, al igual que las respiraciones y profundos jadeos que las acompañaban. Sintió como aquellas manos de largos dedos se apoyaban sobre su pecho mientras sentía la fricción de sus sexos tan suave gracias a la humedad del interior del sexo de ella.

Pequeñas caricias de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro… pero algo no cuadraba con lo que sabía de Vivi.

_Su cabello es mucho más largo que este, si fuera el suyo lo tendría caído sobre mi cuerpo y no por encima acariciándomelo… pero entonces, ¿de quién se trata?_

Por supuesto que a estas alturas la posibilidad de que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación, asombrosamente realista y deliciosamente iroppoi pero imaginario al fin y al cabo, estaba ganando terreno a cualquier otra posibilidad.

Seguramente se trataría de su uruwashii ángel rubio o incluso, por qué no, también de aquella morena que estuvo en el Merry… Miss All Sunday. Aunque puestos a soñar podría ser su vaquera de Loguetown y por eso mismo le resultaba tan sencillo el poder cabalgarle. Tantas posibilidades como mecchen había en el mundo y estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Fue en ese momento en que su cuerpo no aguantó por más tiempo la fuerza de aquellos músculos que lograron llevarlo al límite de su resistencia y sintió el ahogado gemido que le ofreció ella mientras alcanzaba un clímax de puro éxtasis.

Sus manos perdieron el contacto de sus pechos cuando arqueó su cuerpo para impulsar su orgasmo hasta más allá de los límites preestablecidos por su propio cuerpo. Se deslizaron por aquella tersa piel como si fuera la más pura seda… hasta que alcanzó su vientre y su ¿ombligo?

_Así que mi ángel del sexo es una mecchen moderna con un piercing en el ombligo… y ¿por qué esto me suena de algo?_

¿Dónde había visto recientemente un ombligo llevando un piercing? No era muy habitual, además de que se trataba de verle el vientre plano, suave y… joven… con un… piercing en… el ombligo.

Sanji recordó en dónde lo había visto y sintió como toda la sangre le abandonaba su rostro… igual que a su sexo. Seguramente para intentar producirle un atasco en el corazón que amenazaba con parársele en cualquier momento.

_No puede ser… ella no…_

__________

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________

Muy bien, para todos esos que piensen que solamente me dedico a torturar a Sanji decirles que se miren los capítulos en los que abandonan Drum y verán que Doctorine solamente les pensaba cobrar por el tratamiento de Nami… así que, ¿por qué no les cobraba por el de Sanji? ¿Y eso que tuvo que realizarlo dos veces?

La respuesta es la que es. ;DDD

**GLOSARIO:**

**Tokutai**: Tratamiento especial.

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Kounaiseikou**: Sexo oral, felación.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Megami**: Diosa.

**Iroppoi**: Erótica.

Espero que realmente alguien haya pasado un 'buen rato' con este fic ;P y que si así lo desea pues deje alguna review al respecto. Siempre son bienvenidas. Siempre.

Muchas Gracias por haber pasado por aquí.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
